1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machine tool monitoring techniques, and in particular relates to machine tool data acquisition devices and methods for coordinating monitoring devices and machine tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A is a diagram showing known machine tool and monitoring devices. The machine tool 110 is coupled to a plurality of monitoring devices 121˜123. For monitoring the machine tool 110, each of the monitoring devices 121˜123 may transmit far-end parameter acquisition requests to the machine tool 110. FIG. 1B shows a far-end acquisition command transmitted from one monitoring device. In FIG. 1B, the parameter acquisition requests are used to request and acquire a plurality of parameters A, B and C cyclically. The far-end parameter acquisition will sequentially transmit each of the parameter acquisition requests to the machine tool 100 for acquiring a corresponding parameter from the machine tool 110. For example, the corresponding parameter may be the current, the revolution per minute (PRM) or the temperature of the machine tool 110.
However, in the prior art, when the monitoring devices 121˜123 transmit the far-end parameter acquisition request to the machine tool 110 at the same time, the order, that the machine tool 100 responds to the parameter acquisition requests transmitted from the monitoring devices 121˜123, is unpredictable. Moreover, the machine tool 110 usually responds to one parameter acquisition request at one time, such that a part of the parameter acquisition requests may be accidentally skipped, or the corresponding parameters may not be completely acquired in one periodic cycle. This causes the inability of the monitoring devices 121˜123 to acquire all of the parameters from the machine tool 110 smoothly and successfully, which makes the monitoring devices 121˜123 prone to making wrong estimations.
Therefore, machine tool users and manufactures need a new way for monitoring of the machine tool to solve the above problems.